The mouse princess
by MLPFIMCARTOONFAN23
Summary: Seven years have passed after Muto's heart was restored, but fakir senses that the ravens are still around, but in another world. As he sends duck to help this world, he leaves her with one last advice, for the princess of ballet to take flight you must die and become a part of another. The new princess tutu... is a mouse?
1. Chapter 1: The stage is set

The Mouse Princess

Chapter 1: the stage is set!

As fakir stood at the edge of the lake he could only stand in horror at what he must do. With his last tears he began to write. "As a portal opened up for the swan to chase the raven king." Mean while outside in a pond duck was busy swimming reminiscing about the her life, she was 7 years older now, while to a human means so little it was so old to a duck. Suddenly as she looked down at the water a rift began to open up. "Drosselmeyer?" Duck wondered. Suddenly a voice began to go into her head. it was a voice of hope and love, Fakir's voice. "no it is me. I am sorry but i fear that the king of the ravens is back, but not here, not in this world. Princess Tutu is needed again." he began to explain to the duck what must happen. "my friend I am sorry but there is no other way. For when one dies, you must become part of another for the princess of ballet to fly again." Was what was said as duck began to see a light.

Meanwhile in a far off dimension in the town of Chipping Cheddar. "Alright my darlings" said a mouse dressed extravagantly to a set of three mice walking away. "Our performance is in two days so please don't forget to practice." One of the mice walking away dressed in trousers turned to the larger mouse "Yes miss Lilly, we will." The grey mouse in a green tutu stood and looked at the male mouse and smiled. "yes you need to practice william." William turned to her "What exactly dose that mean Alice?" In a tone that could only be described as partially annoyed and shocked. Alice responded "it means that you are one of the two most important dancers in the presentation of the swan princess. If you mess up it will show." William looked back at his friend with a smile "you worry about your steps and i will worry about mine, right Angelina?" the cheerful white mouse in the pink tutu skipped about as she twirled with a nod. "oh you worry too much alice. William and i will be perfect together." As they walked to a small cottage Angelina spoke "would you two like to come in?" She asked. William and alice nodded there heads and thanked there long time friend for the offer. As they walked in Angelina's father was sitting down. "can you believe it Matilda? three more abductions in the last week. I am worried." As he finished talking he looked and saw his little girl. "Oh angelina, William, alice. Good you are all here." He rolled the news paper that he was the proprietor of. "i need to talk to all three of you." he said in a tone that Angelina took as fearful. "What is it dad?" Maurice Mouseling took a breath and began. "kids i will not cheddar coat this for you, there have been kidnappings lately throughout all of Mouseland, the targets seem to be young dancers, Now i am not too sure about all the details but, i Want you three to walk to ballet class together from now on." Angelina always walked with lilly and sometimes William to ballet but she was never ordered to, angelina just smiled and agreed to her fathers orders. Suddenly there was a voice from the distance. "Angelina" said a young mouse as he ran up to her. "Henry" said Angelina as she hugged her cousin. "Well dad we need to practice some by the way i got the part" Angelina said with a twirl. "I am the swan princess!" she said with excitement. Mister and misses mousling could not help but applaud at there daughter, this was huge for her. "We are going to practice outside in the back said angelina as she, henry, william and alice skipped off to practice for the big performance. Mean while in a pond outside of the Mouslings home, a yellow duck stood there listening to the happy young mice as they danced. "Where am i? what is going on here." Fakir's voice began again. "My friend the ravens have arrived here!"


	2. the ravens strike

The princess mouse

chapter 2: THe raven strikes

Fakir continued to talk to Duck while in the mean time Angelina and her fellow friends continued to practice. William got in to position and signaled for angelina that he was ready. As Angelina began to pirouette her way into William's arms, he began to steady himself and received her. Henry who had pulled up a chair applauded for what seemed like hours as he watched his cousin and best friend dance. While most boys Henry's age hated the idea of ballet Henry was not one of them. growing up around angelina and hanging out with william made him immune in a sense to hating dance. Duck just sat there watching as the 4 mice were enjoying there youth and loving dance. SHe thought back to her past when she was princess tutu, she thought about the joy that came when she danced and when muteos heart was restored how happy she was for him but also how sad she was as she had to give up her human form.

Suddenly the sky began to darken and for a bizarre reason all the mice walking around except for the 4 mice practicing stopped moving. Duck looked around and in the sky she saw what was causing the darkening of the sky. IT was them, it was the ravens. but for some reason they seemed different like they were somehow more evolved then when she remembered them. Duck soon learned that she was not the only one that noticed. "What is that!" Screamed Alice. William responded. "I don't know, i have never seen anything like it!" Henry began freaking out. "Angelina I'm scared." He said while hiding behind his cousin as if he thought she could fight them off. Duck thought to her self "You should be kid" suddenly the crows spotted the ballet dancing mice, and they swooped. At first the murder barley missed angelina as she dodged them. henry was not so lucky. one of the ravens grabbed him by the tail and began to carry him off. only to find that rocks were being thrown at it. It was william trying to save his little buddy. "get back you reached scoundrels he said trying to be intimidating, but instead he failed to notice another member of the murder swoop down and grab him by his shoulders. Alice wanted to rush after them but as she moved she was grabbed too. Suddenly one of the birds tried to grab angelina but somehow there was some glow that kept the raven at bay. THe bird squawked in pain and with a dark voice said "A swan!" And begin to fly away. But before that happened he spun and feathers came at her. As angelina dodged she learned the feathers weren't meant to get away. they were meant to seriously hurt her. She tried to run for help but suddenly she tripped on her ballet shoe ribbon, and an arrow was coming straight at her. as angelina closed her eyes for what she assumed was the end of her, a yellow duck flew right into the middle of fire. Angelina was safe but the poor duck had grown to close to death. angelina began to try to run after them when she herd a voice. "do you wish to save them?" She turned around to try to find were the voice was coming from, as she did, she looked down and saw exactly were it was coming from. It was the duck.


End file.
